The Lord Of The Rings-The Untold Story: A Frozen Ring The Rise Of Evil
by Frodofangirllover12
Summary: Frodo Baggins, Princess Anna, and Samwise Gamgee continue there journey to Mordor. A evil awakens. Loki (King of Asgard) is Frodo's older brother he has always been jealous of him as a kid. Now he wants his REVENGE. With a help of an old friend Loki thinks his plan will succeed.
1. Chapter 1 : A hike

Days had come and gone , Anna and Frodo promised that they would never leave each other behind. They passed the rivers , the hills , the grasslands and the ocean. Anna had never traveled so far. She put her arm on Frodo's. Sam looked at the hills that they where walking by.

"How far is Mordor?" asked Anna

"I don't know I guess we will find out ..." replied Frodo. He patted her back and smiled at her.

Anna looked at him and said "I know what your thinking Frodo..."

"What?" he asked. Anna made a face at him and said

"You're thinking about going back to the shire aren't you?"

"I was actually ...I miss my home...do you?"

"Well of course but, I don't want to leave...you're my lover..my soul mate Frodo Baggins."

Frodo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head."You're my only Princess..."

Anna looked at the sky above it was turning grey. Anna sniffed "Hey do you smell that?"

Frodo stopped talking he smelled the air "Yeah I do..."

"Wonder what it could be?" asked Anna. "Let's keep going..."

They were climbing on a small cliff. Anna grabbed the edge she tightly gripped her hand. "You ok?" asked Frodo as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine don't worry..." Anna's left hand let go of the cliff's edge. "Nuh!" she grunted out.

She put her hand back on it. Sam asked "Can you see the bottom?"

Frodo looked over his shoulder "No...don't look down Sam just keep going!"

Anna looked at Frodo she didn't look at the bottom. "Don't look down...don't look down..." she whispered.

Sam tightly grabbed the rope they where holding on to. His feet slid off the tiny box that was in his pocket fell out.

"What is that?" asked Anna."Grab it!" shouted Sam.

Anna held out one of her hands. She tried to catch hold of it. "I got it I got it!" Anna sighed "I don't got it..."

Frodo grabbed it just in time. He lost balance and began to slide down. Anna gasped she tried to move out of the way. "Mister Frodo!" said Sam.

Anna was still holding on to the cliff "Frodo! are you ok? answer me..."

"Yes I'm fine , I think I found the bottom..."

Sam and Anna started to climb down slowly and carefully. "Don't climb down so fast!" said Sam. "I'm being careful!" replied Anna. Frodo looked at the box that he was holding in his hands.

"What's in this?" he asked. Anna stood near Frodo and raised her eyebrows at Sam.

"Nothing...just a bit of seasoning.I thought maybe if we where having roast chicken one night we could use it."

Frodo and Anna started to laugh "Roast chicken?" Frodo joked. Anna couldn't help but snicker at him.

"You never know..." replied Sam. Frodo shook his head "Sam my dear Sam..." he opened up the tiny box and looked at the seasoning.

"I've never seen anything like I come from our seasoning looks so much different."Said Anna.

"It's very special it's the best salt in the Shire." Said Sam.

"It is special..." said Frodo while looking at it.

"Just like you two!" he added.

"Thanks!" said Anna.

"We have to take the rope off or some one will follow us down..." said Frodo.

"Who's going to follow us down here Mister Frodo? it's a shame really. Lady of Galadriel gave me elvish rope." said Sam.

"It will come free in a hurry!" Sam held the end of the rope and tugged on it. Anna asked "You sure that's safe?" in no time the rope came off. Anna backed up "How? what?" she was speechless. Frodo and Sam looked at each other "Real elvish rope..." teased Frodo.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey people how did you like this so far so good <strong>**eh? I changed up my paragraphs so that you could understand better . I think this is starting out good. The first story was alright in my opinion. Anyway I'll make chapter 2 tell me what you think in the review section.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Loki's plan

Loki son of Drogo Baggins was the oldest brother. He has had some bad times in the past until one day a ruthless creator named Smeagol came upon him.

"What does the precious desire?" asked Loki

"It desires DEATH! some body stole it from me and I'm going to get it back!" replied Smeagol

"How are you going to do that?"

"We finds them and then we kills them!"

Loki thought to himself "You know what Smeagol, that is a good idea but we have no evidence of who took it from you."

"I know who it is...his name is Frodo Baggins...I hate him so much!" Smeagol felt anger roll in his body.

Loki glared "That dumb weasel ! my brother is a fool. Who does he think he is to steal something from someone."

"He should no better than to take things from me!" said Smeagol.

"You're right! I have a plan..."

Loki whispered in Smeagol's ear "I want you to find my brother and lead him to Mordor. Pretend you're being nice so that you can be trusted. Don't be afraid to hurt my brother I want him to suffer from sadness! then he will see how it feels to be unwanted."

"Will do King Loki of Asgard! I won't let you down..." Smeagol ran off. Loki watched as Smeagol left.

"My plan will succeed I know it will it has to and nothing will stop me from doing so!"

Later that night , Frodo , Sam , and Anna where fast asleep. They weren't aware of the danger that close by. Smeagol quietly crawled on the rocks above them.

"The thief's... the thief's the FILTHY little thief's! where is it? where is it? They stole it from us...my precious...curse them we hates them! it's ours. And we wants it."

All the sudden Frodo , Sam and Anna quickly got up "Nice try!" shouted Anna. Frodo and Sam pulled Smeagol's arms, Anna violently grabbed his leg. Smeagol hopped down and jumped on Frodo. Smeagol pushed Sam and Anna off. Frodo was still holding his arm. He pushed Frodo on the ground roughly.

"It is not nice to throw people!" yelled Anna. "SHUT UP!" hissed Smeagol. He looked at Frodo's neck he saw the ring. Smeagol pounced on top of him. He tried to take the ring off his neck. Sam and Anna pulled his leg again. Smeagol punched Sam's face.

"GET OFF!" commanded Anna.

she grabbed Smeagol's throat and grabbed it tightly. "You ok Sam?"

"I'm fine..." he replied. Smeagol suddenly escaped from Anna's arms he scratched her shoulders and started to attack Frodo.

"Quit this madness!" she shouted.

Anna picked Smeagol up and held him in the air "YOU MONGREL! YOU DON'T TOUCH MY HOBBIT!"

Smeagol bit Anna's neck "AHHH!" she fell down with him.

Frodo came rushing with a sword in his hand. He put the sword near Smeagol's throat. Smeagol stopped moving.

"This will sting! you've seen it before...haven't you Gollum?"

"Yes!" he growled. He held Anna's throat with his arm.

"Release her...or I will cut your throat!" said Frodo in a stern voice.

Smeagol let Anna go , she got up walked away. In anger Smeagol let out a loud screech.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey! sorry if this chapter was kind of short the next one will be a little bit longer. Again I am not the greatest person in the world for writing fight scenes I'm sorry if I suck at it. Any way I'll make chapter 3 ASAP!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : The Taming Of Smeagol

"AHHH! it burns!" Smeagol tried to get out of the rope that was tightened on his neck.

Anna rolled her eyes "Would you stop complaining?"

Sam tugged hard on the rope, Anna continued to walk with Frodo.

"QUIET YOU!" said Sam madly. Smeagol screeched in anger.

"It's hopeless,every Orc in Mordor is going to hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him." Frodo looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders

"There is no other way!" he replied.

"No! that would kill us! kill us!" complained Smeagol.

"It's no more than you deserve!" yelled Sam. "Maybe he does deserve to die...now that I see him I do pity him." said Frodo. Anna was holding Frodo's cape

"No! you shouldn't trust him!" said Anna.

Smeagol got up and said "We will be nice to them if they be nice to us. We swears to what you wants , we swear..."

"There's no promise that you can make that I can trust?" asked Frodo.

"We swears to serve the Master of the precious. We will swear on the precious! Gollum! Gollum!"

"The ring is treacherous we will hold you to your word..."

Smeagol nodded his head "Yes! on the the precious!"

"I don't believe you!" shouted Sam. Anna gulped things where getting out of hand. Sam pulled the rope and made Smeagol fall.

"Sam!" shouted Anna and Frodo.

"He is trying to trick us! if we let him go he will hunt us in our sleep." Frodo went up towards Smeagol and asked "You know the way to Mordor?"

"Yes..." replied Smeagol. Frodo crouched down "You've been there before..."

Smeagol nodded his head again "Yes..." Frodo took the rope off of Smeagol's neck. Sam and Anna weren't to sure about the idea of letting Smeagol free.

"You will lead us to the Black gate?" asked Frodo. Smeagol took off and led them. Frodo, Sam , and Anna followed him.

"To the gates! to the gates!" said Smeagol. He hid and ran off. "Hey come back!" yelled Sam. Anna looked everywhere for him

"Where did he go?" she asked. "There what did I tell you! he has ran off...so much for his promises." said Sam.

"This way your highness and hobbits! follow me" said Smeagol. Anna and Frodo followed Smeagol as they ran. Sam had a bad feeling that Smeagol could cause trouble. He left with them any way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Me again I believe this will be the the last chapter of the night. I will post more tomorrow when I get up good night hope you like it XOXO<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : Gaining On The Enemy

Merry and Pippin found themselves holding on to the Uruk-hai's back.

"Where are we?" asked Layla

"I...I don't know !" replied Pippin

Layla was next to her sister she nudged her shoulder

"Delilah wake up!"

Delilah groaned "What sis?"

"We are in danger this is no time to sleep!"

Delilah gasped "What? where are Merry and Pippin?"

"They are with the Uruk-hai. We got taken to remember."

"Why where we taken? why us hobbits?" she whined out.

"OH shut up!" yelled one of the Uruk-hai

Merry and Pippin's eyes widened

"Don't hurt them!" pleaded Pippin.

The Uruk-hai turned around and said "Don't worry we won't but,we will hurt you instead."

"NO!" shouted Delilah out of anger she tried to kick the Uruk-hai that was holding her.

"Quit your squirming!" he commanded

"Delilah..." whispered Layla

The Uruk-hai threw her down on the ground. Merry stayed where he was.

Delilah was starting to cry "Please let us go..."

The Uruk-hai shook his head and kicked his feet on her stomach.

"OW! that hurt..."

"Stop do you smell that?"asked one of The Uruk-hai.

"Yes I do smell it it's man flesh!"

Aragorn felt the ground "There pace has quickened! they must've caught our sent...HURRY!" Aragorn stormed off.

Legolas looked at Elsa.

"Come on Elsa and Gimli!" he said.

"We're coming!" said Elsa. She looked at the mountains in the distance.

Elsa was in front of Legolas and Aragorn.

Aragorn found a Leaf clasp on the ground,he picked it up.

Legolas looked at it and said "They may yet be alive..."

Gimli tumbled over a rock that was in front of him "Argh!"

"Come on Dwarf!" said Elsa

"Where gaining on them!" said Legolas

Leoglas and Elsa were standing on high rocks. She looked at the grasslands. Aragorn was next to her

"Rohan! there is something strange here..."

"Like what?" asked Elsa

"Some evil gives speed to these creatures! sets it's will against us..." replied Aragorn.

Everybody walked down the rocks. Legolas was first to get off.

"Legolas? what do your elf eyes see?" called out Aragorn.

"The Uruks turn north east , north west they are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Aragorn suddenly felt worried and said "Sauruman!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey ! I will do chapter 5 right now :-)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : A Night With The Orcs

Night time came Merry and Pippin where laying on the ground with Delilah and Layla.

"We're not going no further until we've had a breather!" shouted one Orc.

"Get a fire going!" said Ugluk

Pippin crawled on the ground "Merry!" he whispered.

"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire..." replied Merry.

Delilah had tears coming down her face. She had a cut on her cheek "Merry..."

"Delilah what happened to you?"

She looked at the ground and said "They have hurt me...my cheek is bleeding. The Orcs scratched me."

"I'm sorry lass I will kiss your wound it should heal..." Merry leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Merry." Pippin asked "Where is Layla?"

"The Orcs are making her work for them. I can't go near her and if I try to they will hurt me again."

Pippin scoffed "They better not try to hurt her."

"I hope not..." replied Delilah. She sat down next to Merry and laid her head on his arm.

"When this is all over ...I hope we can start a family when we go back to the Shire..."

He nodded his head "Yeah...don't worry love. We will be ok.

"COME ON DUMB RAT PUT MORE MUSCLE IN IT!"shouted the Orc.

Layla felt a tear coming down she shouted out "I'm not your slave!"

The Orc pushed her to the tree and said "You will do as I say halfling!"

Layla raised her axe and was cutting the tree.

Pippin heard moaning from the forest "What's making that noise?"

Merry looked up and said "It's the trees!"

"What?" questioned Pippin

Delilah listened closely and asked "Why are they making noises at this time of night?"

"You remember the old forest on the Borders of Buckland. Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive..." he replied.

"Alive?" questioned Pippin and Delilah.

"Trees that could whisper , talk to each other even move..." he added.

"Merry can you sing me a lullaby?" asked Delilah.

"Why?"

"I want to close my eyes and rest. But I can't because I'm worried about my sister..."

Merry smiled at her and said "Alright but, only for tonight my lass."

He started singing a song to her one that he had made up when they first met.

_Hey there Delilah , what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but, tonight you look so pretty yes you do._

_Times square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true. _

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance, I'm right here if you get lonely,give this song another listen close your eyes._

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side._

_Oh,it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh,it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me what you do to me._

_Hey there Delilah I know times are getting hard but just believe me girl, some day I'll pay the bills with this guitar._

_We'll have it good,we'll have the life like I knew we would, my word is good._

_Hey there Delilah I've so much left to say,if every simple song I wrote to you , would take your breath away I'd write it all._

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all._

_Oh,it's what you do to me _

_Oh,it's what you do to me _

_Oh,it's what you do to me _

_Oh,it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars.I'd walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us, and we'll laugh along because we know that none of us because we know that none of us have ever felt this way._

_Delilah I can promise you that by the time we get through, the world will never be same, and you're the one to blame._

_Hey there Delilah, you'd be good and don't you miss me,two more years and you'll be done with school._

_And I'll be making history like I do, you know it's all because of you, we can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you,this ones for you_

_Oh,it's what you do to me_

_Oh,it's what you do to me _

_Oh,it's what you do to me_

_Oh,it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note : Hey guys!<strong> **so how did you like Merry's little romantic lullaby to Delilah :-) cute right Lol you can listen to this version of hey there Delilah on you tube and follow along with the lyrics that Merry sings to her. It's called "Hey There Delilah"-Plain White T's ( Schneider) it is a piano version go search it up you should see it.**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Wrong place,Wrong time

Delilah had eventually drifted off to sleep resting her head on Merry's shoulder.

"You made her fall asleep so quick!" said Pippin

"Good night!" Merry kissed her forehead

"I'm starving we ain't had nothing but, maggoty bread for three stinking days!" complained one Uruk-hai

"Why can't we have some meat? what about them they're fresh..." said an Orc.

Merry and Pippin stayed where they where. "What do we do? your lass is asleep we have to wake her..." said Pippin.

"They are not for eating!" said Ugluk

Delilah had slowly opened one of her eyes "What's going on, the next thing I know is I hear yelling?" she asked

"SHHH! go back to sleep!" said Merry quietly

Ugluk picked the three hobbits up. "Hey! I was sleeping do you mind?" said Delilah. Layla stopped cutting the tree and looked at her sister.

"Oh no..." said Layla to herself

Delilah stood near Merry holding his arm "What do we do?" she asked.

Merry shrugged his shoulders"I don't know try to stay calm..."

"What about there legs? they don't need those. Oh they look tasty." The hungry Orc came walking towards them.

Delilah backed up "I'm not that tasty trust me..."

Merry nudged her shoulder "Shh.."

"Sorry it's a fact..." she replied

"Get Back scum!" yelled Ugluk as he pushed the Orc down.

"king Loki of Asgard told us not to eat them!" he added

"Loki can kiss my butt! I'm hungry..." replied the Orc.

"Loki? who is he?" asked Pippin

Ugluk punched Pippin's arm "Quiet! or we will have you dead meat!"

"He is in a bad mood..." said Delilah

Layla quietly put her axe down and slowly crawled on the ground trying to escape

Merry saw her crawling. "Layla..." he said

She put her finger on her mouth and pointed at the Orcs.

"Ohhh...right!" Merry cleared his throat

"The prisoners go to Loki and Saruman Alive and unspoiled that's what Loki asks for I respect his request." replied Ugluk

"Alive? why Alive? do they have good sport?" questioned the Orc

Merry and Pippin were confused on what he meant.

"They have something an Elvish weapon. The Master wants it for war!" said Ugluk

"They think we have the ring..." said Pippin

Layla hid behind a rock and waited for the Orcs to leave.

"As soon as they find out we don't we're dead!" replied Merry

One of the Orcs came up behind them and said "Just a mouthful a bit of flank..."

Delilah gasped "Layla what are you doing?"

Layla told her sister to hush

Suddenly Ugluk took out an axe and cut off the Orcs head

"Ouch...that's got to hurt!" said Delilah

"Looks like meats back on the menu boys!" yelled out an Orc

The Orcs ate the body. "Pippin!" said Merry. Layla and Delilah followed behind them.

The hobbits where caught by one of the Orcs. He grabbed Pippin's jaw.

"Go on call for help. Squeal no ones going to save you now!" he said. Layla gulped "What do we do?" she asked her sister.

An army came and attacked the Uruk-hai. "Who are they?" asked Delilah. Layla shrugged her shoulders "I don't know.."

An arrow shout out arrows and hit the Orcs back

The Orcs and uruk-hai where being attacked by Eomer's Rohirrim army of men. "Pippin!" called out Merry

Delilah and Layla where being stumbled by horses. Layla moved to the left and grabbed her sister's hand. Just in time Delilah and Layla where back to Merry and Pippin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey guys ! I hope you are enjoying this story so far I will continue to write chapters.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : The Struggle To Survive

Legolas put Elsa on his horse. He put Gimli behind her. "This is your horse?" she asked

"Yes! isn't she a beauty?" Legolas hopped on and followed Aragorn's horse.

Elsa saw Orc bodies on the ground , she looked over Legolas's shoulder.

"What are they?" she asked

Legolas didn't reply he was stunned of what was dead.

"We've failed them..." said Gimli

"What we couldn't have!" Elsa put her hand on her head

Aragorn noticed an axe. He began rubbing the ground with his fingers.

Legolas and Elsa got off the horse.

"What is it?" she asked

"A hobbit laid here..." replied Aragorn

"They crawled...their hands where cut,they ran over where followed."

Aragorn ran and followed there footprints. "They've ran in the forest..." he added

The hobbits ran as fast as they could. "Come on sis catch up!" shouted Delilah

"I'm coming ...my arms are sore."

Merry and Pippin laid on the ground. Delilah and Layla sat on the rocks that where near.

"What now?" asked Layla

"Did we lose them?" asked Pippin

"I think we lost them..." replied Merry

"Guys...I think there back!" said Layla nervously

Merry and Pippin turned around "Uh-oh..." said Delilah

An Orc came running after them "I'm going to rip out your filthy Innards come here!"

They got up and ran once more. Merry and Pippin stopped running.

"What are you doing? he is chasing us..." shouted Layla

"Trees...hurry guys!" said Merry pushing Delilah and Layla on to the tree

Pippin grabbed Layla's hand and helped her up.

Merry and Delilah grabbed on the tree branches and went up to the top.

Merry looked around "He is gone..."

The Orc pulled Merry's leg "Merry!" shouted Delilah

He was thrown to the ground. Layla and Pippin kept climbing. Merry kicked the Orcs face.

Delilah held on to a branch with one of her hands. She used her feet to stay balanced.

Pippin looked at Merry , Layla saw the tree moving. "No way...it can't be!" she said.

"Pippin the tree is moving!"

The tree opened it's eyes, Pippin was startled he began to fall down."Pip!" said Layla.

Thankfully the tree caught him. The tree picked Layla up by her cloak "What are you doing? put me down!" she commanded

"Let's put a maggot hole in your belly..." said the Orc with a axe in his hand.

Just then the tree stomped on the Orc. Merry quickly got up.

Delilah jumped off the tree and rushed to him "Are you ok? are you hurt..."

"I'm...I'm fine..." he said

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : hey I'm sorry to say this but this is all for tonight! XOXO<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : Tree beard

The tree grabbed the three hobbits that where on the ground. Layla was sitting down on the tree's side.

Merry and Pippin grunted out "Hey! put us down..." said Delilah

"Ow!" shouted Merry

"Little Orcs..." said the tree

Pippin gasped "It's talking Merry! the tree is talking!"

"Tree? I am no tree I am an Ent..."

Delilah asked "Why do you look like a tree?"

The tree didn't answer her question "A tree-herder a Shepherd of the forest..." she guessed

"PSST! don't talk to it Delilah , don't encourage it!"said Pippin

"Pip! it's supposed to talk DUH!" she replied

"Treebeard some call me..." he said

"And whose side are you on?" asked Pippin

"I am on nobody's side , because nobody is on my side little Orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore..." replied the tree.

"We're not Orcs . We're hobbits..." said Merry

"Yeah!" replied Layla

"We are from the Shire..." added Delilah

The tree thought for a minute "Never heard of a hobbit before sounds like Orc mischief to me."

Tree beard tightened his hands on their stomachs. "Do you mind?" complained Delilah

"They come with fire,they come with axes , gnawing, biting ,breaking hacking burning destroyers and usurpers CURSE THEM!"

"No...no you don't understand we're hobbits! halflings Shire-folk!" yelled Merry

"Maybe you are maybe you aren't the White Wizard will know..." replied Treebeard.

" Saruman ..." said Merry

Treebeard put the hobbits on the ground. Layla climbed off the the tree's branches.

Layla gasped she two people looking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : hey sorry this is posted late it was my mom's birthday today we went out to eat I will try to post one more chapter for tonight. Hmm wonder who the two people could be? find out...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 : The White Wizard

Gimli smelled the bushes and said "Orc blood!"

Elsa and Legolas walked with Aragorn.

They all jumped on the rocks. Elsa carefully watched where she was going.

"Could Merry and Pippin still be alive?" she asked

Legolas looked down at her and said "I'm sure they are alright...we will find them ether way. Right Aragorn?"

"Yeah!" he replied

Aragorn stopped walking and said "These are strange tracks..."

"The air is so close in here..." said Gimli

"This forest is old...very old. Full of memory and anger." said Legolas.

A moaning noise was made , Elsa didn't make a sound."What was that?" she asked

Gimli took out his weapon. "The trees are speaking to each other..." replied Legolas

"Gimli! lower your axe..." said Aragorn.

"Oh..."

"They have feelings my friend...the elves began it. Waking up the trees teaching them to speak." said Legolas

"Talking trees? what would trees have to talk about huh?"questioned Gimli

"Aragorn somethings out there!" Legolas began running. Elsa followed behind him.

"What? what is it?" she questioned

"Shh quiet!" he replied

"What do you see?" asked Aragorn

"The White Wizard approaches..."

Elsa gulped "Oh no...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Do not let him speak...he will put a spell on us." said Aragorn

Aragorn was ready to take out his sword

Legolas touched his arrow and looked across the forest.

Elsa had no idea what was going on. "We must be quick..."

Elsa listened to Aragorn and took a few inches back and held out both of her hands.

Legolas put them down and whispered "Don't you remember your hands they where frozen? I don't want you loosing control of your power again..."

"I won't not this time..." she promised

A glowing light appeared everyone got out their weapon. Legolas quickly shot his arrow. Elsa moved to the right she began to shoot out her powers.

Gimli threw his axe. The light was blocking their aiming. It blocked Elsa's ice. "What..how can ...impossible!" she shouted

Everyone backed up slowly . Elsa covered her arm on her face.

"You are tracking the footsteps of four young hobbits..." said the voice

"Where are they?" questioned Aragorn

"They passed this way...the day before yesterday...they met someone they did expect. Does not that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn put his arm down

"Show your self !" he commanded

The figures face appeared , everybody was stunned. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes she felt like crying.

"It can't be..." said Aragorn in disbelief

"Forgive me..." pleaded Legolas

"And me..." said Elsa

"I mis took you from Saruman..." said Legolas as he knelt down

"I am Saruman...the Saruman as he should've been..."

"You fell..." said Aragorn

"Through fire...and water. On the lowest dungeon I had fought Balrog. Until at last I threw down my enemy where he was ruined upon the mountain side...darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled over head. Every day was as long as a life age of earth. It was not the end I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf..." said Aragorn

"Gandalf? that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey...that was my name."

"Gan...Gandalf?" questioned Elsa as she walked closer towards him

"Oh...Gandalf!" Elsa tightly hugged him and started to cry.

Gandalf patted her on the back and said "I'm ok..."

Pools of tears came down Elsa's face "I thought I lost you..."

He hugged her back and said " Don't cry... for there will be joy!"

Elsa wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey guys me again! this is the last chapter for tonight I will post more tomorrow <strong>**goodnight :-)**


	10. Chapter 10 : A Special Gift

Evening came, Anna , Sam, Frodo, and Smeagol found a place to stay.

Anna yawned , she looked at Frodo's chest and asked "Are you ever going to take that ring off?"

Frodo suddenly widened his eyes "Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried ...you have been acting very strange lately. You seem to be distracted...are you ok?"

"Anna ... don't worry , Uh...I am fine." he lied

"No you're not!" she replied

"ANNA! don't be so worried..."

Anna was surprised Frodo had never yelled at her. "Sorry..." she stumbled

"No...it's ok..." Frodo leaned over and kissed her head.

Sam laid on the ground looking at the sky. Smeagol sneaked away.

"Where did Smeagol go?" questioned Anna

Frodo looked around "I don't know...maybe he will come back?" he guessed

"I'm telling you mister Frodo I don't trust Gollum . I think he is lying to us."

"I wouldn't say that Sam. Never judge some one who has hard a hard past. Remember I'm trying to help him."

"With what?" asked Sam

"Never mind..." said Frodo

Anna asked "Do we have any food?"

"I think Smeagol is hunting..." replied Frodo

"We don't know that. He might have abandoned us for all we know!" said Sam

"SAM! we have to trust him..." said Anna

"But...but ...he OH FORGET IT!"

Sam stormed off and went into the field that was near them.

"Where are you going?" shouted Frodo

"I'm going some where quiet!"

Anna looked at Frodo and said "He will get over it eventually..."

"Guess it's just you and me , my dear princess..."

Anna giggled softly "And I guess I'm just with the most handsome hobbit!"

"Oh I'm not that handsome..." he said

"Are you kidding? Frodo you are a knock out seriously..." replied Anna

"I don't believe it..."

Anna scoffed "You're beautiful. On the inside and out that's what makes you special..." Anna smiled at him and said "You know what ... I don't care what other people think about you and I. They can make fun of us all they want just remember you're my lover...my soul mate. My everything..."

Frodo lightly grabbed her hand and said "You're a wonderful girl Anna , don't ever let anyone tell you you're not..."

Anna sighed "I know...it's just that my last lover Hans ...never loved me for who I was like you do. He told me I would never find true love. But , I guess he was wrong."

"Well...he doesn't know what love is himself..." said Frodo while nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah I know, I was afraid that I would be alone for the rest of my life...just letting you know you are a better lover than Hans ever was..."

Frodo stared at her and put his fingers on her bangs pulling them back lightly.

"You know I would never ever reject you ! you are to special...I love you. And I'll never let you out of my sight...I promise."

Frodo fingered around his pocket and put something behind his back."Close your eyes..." he said

Anna tightly closed her eyes. "Don't open them..." he added

Frodo covered the item in his hands. "Ok... open."

Anna opened up her eyes and gasped. Frodo was holding a small music box in his hand.

"For me?" she questioned

Frodo nodded his head "For you..."

Anna gently grabbed the music box out of his hand. She looked at it and opened it up.

It played a little tune that she had heard before. "Where did you get this?"

Frodo looked at her and said "I got it from the Shire...Rosie Cotton was selling some of them. I thought you might like it." He said while giving her a smile.

"It is lovely...I love it..."

Frodo started to hum her the tune

"Come stop your crying it will be all right just take my hand hold it tight...I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry. Born so small you seem so strong . My arms around you will keep you safe and warm. This bond can't be broken... Cause you'll be in my heart . No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always..." he singed to her. Anna singed along with him. She had never heard him sing . Anna had never thought Frodo would be hers.

The little tune kept playing Frodo looked at Anna and said "I will always love you until my last breath..."

"You say the most romantic things to me..." Anna wrapped her arms around Frodo and began kissing him. Frodo kissed her back and lightly put her on the ground.

Anna put her hands on his face looking at his eyes. They matched the color of the bright stars in the night sky. Anna continued to kiss him. Frodo was laying down on her. He rested his head on Anna's arm. The couple snuggled with each-other. Frodo laid next her. She put her arm around his body. She had a warm feeling in her heart knowing that he was the one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait my computer was taken away ! it sucked I was almost done with this chapter XD Yes Frodo Baggins gave Anna a music box how sweet of him to do for her. If you want to listen to the music just go on You Tube and type in You'll be in my heart music box it should pop up. I'll make the next chapter tomorrow :-D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 : A Night's Stroll

Frodo looked at Anna and asked "Want to take a walk love?"

Anna nodded her head "I would love to..." she put the music box in her pocket and held Frodo's hand.

She asked "I wonder if we will ever be able to go back home..."

Frodo put his arm around her and said "Don't worry once our journey is over...you will be able to go back."

"I know. It's just that ... I might have to back to Arendelle . I don't want to leave you Frodo."

Frodo frowned "You do have a point you go back to Arendelle we may never see each-other again unless if I go with you."

"You can't go with me. Look I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"Anna..." Frodo put his fingers on her chin.

"Don't worry about it." Frodo smiled at her.

"You're right I shouldn't worry to much."

"That's my girl!" Frodo kissed her forehead. He continued to tell Anna how much he loved her.

Sam came walking by and said "Mister Frodo? ok...look I'm sorry for getting angry can you forgive me?"

"Yes Sam I forgive you ..."

"Smeagol has been gone for to long wouldn't you agree?" asked Anna

"It has been long. I will try to find him stay here!" he said

Anna and Sam sat down on two rocks.

"Sam...do you think Smeagol is up to something?"

"Yeah! I agree. Smeagol seems like he is no good..."

"Smeagol!" called out Frodo

He looked everywhere for him "Smeagol!"

Frodo suddenly heard a rustle from a bush.

"Master what are you doing here?" asked Smeagol

"Well I was actually trying to find you."

"Oh...I was just going for a midnight's walk actually."

Smeagol had something else in mind he could on think of one thing (The precious)

Smeagol saw that Frodo had a chain around his neck. The ring was hanging down. He gasped and said "My...precious!"

he slowly held out his hand and tried to grab it. Whispers where going through his mind.

"Must have the...I mean never mind!"

Frodo looked at him weirdly and said "What?"

Smeagol gulped "Nothing master..."

* * *

><p>Author's note : Hey peoples ! sup :D I made the eleventh chapter sorry if it so short oh well. What do you think Smeagol is up to? you can share your predictions in the review section ! I'll make chapter 12 ASAP! :D XOXOXO oh btw I made a deviantart account too check it out the account is called LordOfTheRingslover3. I promise it is me :^)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 : The Enemy's ways

In Asgard Loki had hoped his plan would be successful unfortunately it worked.

"Once Frodo comes to Mordor ...he will..."

At that moment two Orcs brought in four hobbits. Loki asked "Why are they here?"

"Loki ..." the two Orcs bowed down to him. Delilah asked "Uh do we bow down?"

"Shh!" said Pippin. Loki had his eyes on Layla. She stared back and asked "What?'

"Poor poor Layla you shouldn't have to work with the stupid pathetic ORCS!"

The two Orcs gasped "Hey!we did what we were told."

Loki walked up towards them and said "FOOL! I told you not to make the hobbits work for you!"

The Orc looked at him and grinned "They are skinny and..."

"That's what I'm trying to say dumb idiot!" replied Loki

"We want them to starve! and die...that way when my brother gets here nobody will help him."

Layla asked "Are we in Cirith Ungol?"

"You better believe you are!"

Layla gulped "Oh..."

"Put the hobbits in the cage! don't feed them."

"Yes Loki! COME ON WEAKLINGS MOVE IT!" ordered one Orc.

"Ok..ok..." said Delilah

The Orcs pulled Layla's hair "Come on! halfling or I'll rip you to pieces..."

"Stop hurting me!" she pleaded

"Hey don't touch my lass!" shouted Pippin

"Quiet you!" ordered the Orc.

The Orcs pushed the four hobbits in a cage. The hobbits where separated.

One of the Orcs shouted out "Alright! halflings get in your prison!"

The other Orc held Delilah and Layla tightly. Delilah looked at the Orc and said "My what big yellow teeth you have..."

The Orc growled out "SILENCE!" he pushed the cage. The other Orc did the same thing he threw Merry and Pippin on the right side.

The two Orcs closed the the cage doors.

"Now stay in there and don't make a sound! or you will die!"

Merry and Pippin sat next to each-other. Delilah looked between the cage bars the Orcs where leaving.

"Merry there leaving!" said Delilah in relief.

Merry said "You know they are coming back right? with Loki..."

Delilah shook her head and looked at her sister who was crying.

"Lay? what's wrong?" asked Delilah

"I want to go back home ... I want to go back to the Shire!"

Layla put her hands on the cage bars and shouted out "Let us out please!" she shouted once more.

Layla started to cry her stomach was growling she said "I'm so hungry. I can't even remember the taste of food anymore Delilah."

"Layla as soon as Frodo reaches Mount Doom we will go home..." Delilah hugged her sister and patted her back lightly.

"I want to go home now!" she cried out

"Shh..the Orcs are coming back!" said Pippin

Delilah and Layla backed up . The two Orcs banged on the cage. The Orc said "Quiet in there!"

Layla knew he was talking to her. The Orc had keys in his hand he opened up the cage.

Layla gasped "You're letting us go?"

The Orc shook his head "No..."

"Then why did you open the cage door?" questioned Delilah

The Orc grabbed Layla's arm and dragged her to the ground. He pulled her cloak hard. She started to choke.

"Layla" shouted Delilah. Pippin shouted out "No!"

"Take your clothes off! both of you!" shouted the Orc

Pippin asked "All of them?"

"Just your shirt! you do it too!" he pointed at Merry

The Orc waited for them to get undressed. Layla laid on the ground she heard the Orcs talking to Merry and Pippin.

The two hobbits unbuttoned their shirts. Delilah had her arms on her knees. She didn't know what the Orcs where going to do the next.

She slowly began to crawl away "Just where do you think you're going?"

She instantly stopped what she was doing "Uh...nothing!" she replied

The Orc grabbed her cloak again, this time things where getting more serious ...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey guys ! me again this will be my last chapter of the night . Don't forget to check out my Deviantart page as well ! I wonder what will happen to Merry and Pippin D: goodnight! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13 : It's All Coming Back To Me

Layla cowardly went up against the wall. She was so frightened. Layla remembered how their mother and father died. She remembered what Elrond had told her about how the Orcs abused hobbits in such a harsh way. Their parents had died over torture from the Orcs. Her mother Molly Baggins and her father Dogo Baggins died from serious injuries. Layla looked at her sister who was laying on the ground hardly breathing. Layla gasped "Delilah no...my dear sister are you ok?"

Delilah opened up her eyes she saw Layla putting her hand on her face. She felt weak herself. She had gone so long without eating anything in three weeks.

"Layla..." Delilah held her sisters hand

"Where's Merry?" she asked

Layla sighed sadly the Orcs had taken them. "I don't know..." she replied

Delilah got up slowly and said "We have to find them."

"But...the Orcs tied us up we can't go anywhere. Even if we tried they would torture us. Please sis...we must stay here for our own safety."

Delilah looked at the the rope that was tied around her hands. She wiggled her arms and tried to pull free.

Layla asked "What are you doing?"

"I gotta figure this out..." Delilah continued to pull.

Delilah pulled with all her might but,nothing seemed to work."Great where trapped Merry and pippin aren't here to help us. What do we do?" asked Layla worryingly.

Delilah looked around she couldn't think of anything. It was useless she gave up. "Why bother we will die from starvation any ways ! the Orcs will torture us just like they did with our parents!" shouted Delilah.

"DELILAH ! shhh...don't speak so loud the Orcs could hear you."

"I don't care! I want to see my mother and father again I want revenge but, instead they'll get revenge on us."

Layla frowned at her sister she felt sorry for her. "Delilah our parents are never coming back...you know that."

"I know it's just that...I miss them."

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled an Orc that was walking up towards them.

The Orc pushed them both down. Delilah growled out "Stop it !"

The Orc mocked her "Stop this, stop that HA! you know, this is the exact same place where your mother and father died such a sad story..."

"You enjoyed watching them in pain didn't you?" asked Delilah

The Orc stood silent. Delilah stood up and yelled out "TELL ME!"

Layla gasped she tried to calm her sister down. Tears where coming down Delilah's face.

The Orc pulled Delilah over and yanked her clothes and pulled her towards him. "Why ? why do you do such things?"

"You don't need to know!" Delilah cried she had memories of her mother and father. The Two Sisters where playing in the Meadows of the Shire while their parents watched them play. On that tragic day the Orcs came and took their parents away from them. She remembered the yelling and crying Layla was making.

Delilah put her hands on her head and cried out "I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU EVEN EXIST CAN'T YOU JUST DIE! WHO IS MAKING YOU DO THIS! WHO!"

Layla watched as her sister was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. The Orc never said a word. "Why..." Delilah fell to the ground crying.

The Orc walked near her and said "Your parents deserved to die for what they did..."

"No they did not! what are you talking about?" shouted Delilah

"Your parents stole things from other hobbits...they hated their own kind."

Layla looked at the Orc and asked "What? they hated other hobbits? I find that hard to believe."

"Yes your father and mother never liked others. They always liked to be by themselves."

"But? I don't understand..." said Delilah in shock.

"That's why I must get rid of you..." Layla refused to believe the Orc. She had a feeling he was lying to her. "You're lying!"

"SHUT UP !" ordered the Orc. He grabbed Layla's arm. He pulled her hair and made her walk beside him. "Let go of me !" she commanded

The Orc rolled his eyes and yelled "I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET !"

Delilah watched as the Orc carried her sister away. "Delilah HELP ME DON'T JUST LAY THERE ! HELP YOUR SISTER PLEASE!"

The Orc put his hand over her mouth. The Orc closed the door shut leaving Delilah in the room all by herself.

There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed  
>If I just listened to it<br>Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
>That all the tears turned to dust<br>And I just knew my eyes were  
>Drying up forever<p>

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
>And I can't remember where or when or how<br>And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
>And you hold me like that<br>I just have to admit  
>That it's all coming back to me<br>When I touch you like this  
>And I hold you like that<br>It's so hard to believe but  
>It's all coming back to me<br>(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
>And there were flashes of light<br>There were things I'd never do again  
>But then they'd always seemed right<br>There were nights of endless pleasure  
>It was more than any laws allow<br>Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
>And if you whisper like that<br>It was lost long ago  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>If you want me like this  
>And if you need me like that<br>It was dead long ago  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>It's so hard to resist  
>And it's all coming back to me<br>I can barely recall  
>But it's all coming back to me now<br>But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
>And whenever you tried to hurt me<br>I just hurt you even worse  
>And so much deeper<p>

There were hours that just went on for days  
>When alone at last we'd count up all the chances<br>That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
>And I made myself so strong again somehow<br>And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
>And if you kiss me like that<br>It was so long ago  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>If you touch me like this  
>And if I kiss you like that<br>It was gone with the wind  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
>And there were flashes of light<br>There were things we'd never do again  
>But then they'd always seemed right<br>There were nights of endless pleasure  
>It was more than all your laws allow<br>Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
>And when you hold me like that<br>It was gone with the wind  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>When you see me like this  
>And when I see you like that<br>Then we see what we want to see  
>All coming back to me<br>The flesh and the fantasies  
>All coming back to me<br>I can barely recall  
>But it's all coming back to me now<p>

If you forgive me all this  
>If I forgive you all that<br>We forgive and forget  
>And it's all coming back to me<br>When you see me like this  
>And when I see you like that<br>We see just what we want to see  
>All coming back to me<br>The flesh and the fantasies  
>All coming back to me<br>I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
>And when you kiss me like this<br>(It's all coming back to me now)  
>And when I touch you like that<br>(It's all coming back to me now)  
>If you do it like this<br>(It's all coming back to me now)  
>And if we, , ,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hello sorry that I have not posted for a month I've been really busy with other things I decided to add the song "It's all Coming back To Me Now" because it shows the emotion that Delilah is feeling over the death of her parents. You can play the song on you tube just search up Celine Dion "It's all coming back to me now." <strong>


	14. Chapter 14 : The Dead Marshes

Loki paced back and forth he waited for results as he watched through the Magic Globe that was sitting on the tabel. He saw Smeagol leading Anna and Frodo to the Dead Marshes. Loki did a snickered laugh."Yes as soon as they cross Mordor they will be lost..."

Anna,Frodo,and Sam continue to follow Smeagol. Anna asked "Where are we?"

Smeagol looked over his shoulder and said "The Dead Marshes..."

Anna walked between Frodo and Sam. She looked at the pond that was near. She saw fog across the water.

Sam blurted out "He has led us to a swamp!"

"Why are you so concerned Sam?" asked Anna

"I'm not...what makes you think that?" he replied

"Just wondering..." answered Anna

"Come Master we will take you to safe paths through the mist...come hobbits and Princess Anna. We go quickly." said Smeagol

Anna and Sam looked at each-other and shrugged their shoulders. Anna gasped she whispered "Fr..Frodo what is that?"

"What's what?" he asked

"Th...that!"

Sam's foot slips through the muck that was in the water. "Eww!" he said

Anna gulped she grabbed Frodo's arm. "Protect me..." she said in a frightened voice

Frodo rolled his eyes "Anna nothing bad is going to happen..."

"You don't know they're dead bodies in the water...Can we go some where else?"

"No we are going to follow Smeagol!"

Anna scoffed "But...I don't think it's safe."

"ANNA FOR THE LAST TIME NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Sam gasped , Anna looked at Frodo and cried out "Why do we have to trust this...this GOLLUM HE IS A MONSTER A VILLAIN!"

Smeagol growled out "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! Frodo I think we should just go on this journey alone!" shouted Anna

Frodo walked towards Anna and yelled out "NO! SMEAGOL IS OUR GUIDE WE NEED HIM! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Mister Frodo!" called out Sam in a hurry

"Not now Sam!"

Anna shouted out "What did I ever do to you?"

"ENOUGH ANNA!" Frodo covered his face with his hands His anger grew.

"No why ? why do you trust him ! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Suddenly Frodo ran over to Anna and pounced on her. He took his sword.

Sam watched as his friend lost his temper. "Frodo..." Anna's heart started to pound.

"What's happened to you? you're not the lover I remember..." Anna stared at Frodo while he was holding his sword to her neck.

"Frodo it's Anna...don't you know your Anna?"

Frodo gasped he realized what he did was wrong. He dropped his sword and sat on the ground."I'm sorry..." he wept

Anna got back up and crawled towards him. She said "Frodo ..." she put her hands around his cheek to sooth him.

"It's ok..." she wrapped her arms around Frodo and nuzzled in to his chest. "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too..."

"There dead things! dead faces in the water!" called out Sam

Anna and Frodo got back and continued to walk. "All dead. Elves and Men and Orceses. A great battle long ago." said Smeagol as he truned around to face the hobbits.

"What battle?" asked Anna

"It's a long story...The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights!" said Smeagol

As Frodo , Sam , and Anna walk through the lake. Sam slips his foot in to the water once again.

"OH!" he called out

Anna walks in mud and glares at Smeagol. "Careful now or hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." says Smeagol as he walks.

Anna notices Frodo walking to towards the lake. She gasped and called out "Frodo what are you doing?"

"Frodo!" yelled Sam

Frodo is drawn to one of the faces in Elven armor. He stares at it intently, until suddenly it's eyes open and Frodo falls face-down in to the water.

"Master!" shouted Smeagol

Anna and Sam rushed towards Frodo quickly. "Hurry Sam!" said Anna

Frodo is in the water and sees man faces of the dead, no longer alive but, still but screaming and grasping, their rotten robes of hair flowing about their gruesome faces. Their hands are reaching for him. Frodo is grabbed from behind. Anna and Sam both pulled him back up. Frodo sputters and grasps for air.

"Are you alright?" asked Anna while looking at him

"I'm...I'm fine..." said Frodo while coughing.

Smeagol walks towards Frodo and says "Don't follow the lights." He started to crawl away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey everybody I might post one more chapter tonight IDK yet :-)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 : NightFall

Nightfall had come Anna and Sam where asleep. Anna laid down next to Frodo. The warmth of his body made Anna feel comfortable. She rested her arm around his body. Frodo looked over his shoulder Anna made a satisfied noise when she got up closer to Frodo's chest. He smiled at her and gave Anna a kiss on her head. He had the ring in the palm of his hand. He started to stoke it.

Anna opened up her eyes she looked at Frodo and asked "You're still awake?"

"Go back to sleep." said Frodo while touching her chin. Anna smiled at him and said "Wake me up in the morning..."

She went back to sleep and rested her head on his shoulder. Frodo hears Smeagol talking.

"Sooo bright. Sooo beautiful." Frodo quickly puts the ring back in his pocket He slowly gets up.

"Our precious..." said Smeagol

"What did you say?" asked Frodo

"Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength."

Frodo crouches over in front of Smeagol and asks "Who are you?"

"Mustn't ask us . Not it's business. Gollum ! Gollum!"

"Gandalf told me you where one of the river folk." said Frodo

"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home." replied Smeagol

"He said your life was a sad story!" added Frodo

"They do not see what lies ahead, when sun has failed the moon is dead." Smeagol continued to talk

"You were not so very different from a hobbit once, weren't you...Smeagol" questioned Frodo

Smeagol looks up at Frodo and asks "What did you call me?"

"That was your name once,wasn't it? A long time ago." said Frodo

"My...My name... S...S...Smeagol." Suddenly the piercing cries of the Nazgul are heard. Anna is startled by the screech. Sam instantly wakes up. "Argh!" yelled out Smeagol.

Anna and Sam immediately get up and look for cover. "Frodo!" shouted Anna. Frodo feels the pain of the Nazgul's sword piercing him in the call of the ring. Images of the Ringwraiths come to him in flashes. He could barely hear Anna speaking to him her voice went deaf.

"C'mon Frodo! C'mon!" shouted Sam. Frodo continues to clutch at the ring on his chest. Anna asked "Are you ok?" he never answered her. Sam and Anna drag Frodo across to hide in beneath some bramble bushes. The Nazgul appears , tightening his hold on the reins. The nazgul swoops down the Marsh land the screams of the nazgul fill the air. Anna sits next Frodo as he still holds the ring. She tries to get his attention.

"Quick they will see us ! They will see us!" said Smeagol.

"I thought they where dead?" said Sam

"Dead?" questioned Anna

"Dead ? no you cannot kill them no." replied Smeagol

Another screech was being made. Anna gulped she had no idea what that dragon looking thing was.

"Wraiths ! wraiths on wings ! they are calling for it. They are calling for the precious." says Smeagol

Frodo hears the ring whispering Anna and Sam grab a hold of Frodo's hand."Frodo..." says Anna once more

"Mister Frodo ! it's alright. I'm here." said Sam

"So am I !" added Anna while looking at him.

The Nazgul circles around them over head , it eventually flies off towards Mordor.

"Hurry guys ! the Black Gate is very close!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : hello this is all for tonight I will post more tomorrow ;)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 : The Black Gate Of Mordor

That afternoon Frodo,Anna and Sam have made it to Mordor. Frodo , Sam and Anna are climbing on the high rock. Anna was next to Frodo and Smeagol she asked "Who are they?"

Smeagol looked at her and said "They are soldiers you don't want to get to close to them."

"Are they bad?" Smeagol sighed he continued to watch the men that where marching around the building.

"Yes they are bad they want the precious. That's all they ever want!" replied Smeagol

"The Black Gate Of Mordor ..." said Smeagol

There where Orcs patrolling and standing guard of the towers and atop of the the right there was an army of easterling. The Soldiers continued to march to The Black Gate. Anna watched them walking she saw Sam climbing on one of the highest rocks.

"Oh save us. My Ol' gaffer'd had a thing or two to say if he could see us now!" said Sam

Anna giggled she thought what Sam had said was funny.

"Master says to show him the way to Mordor, so good Smeagol does. Master says so."

"What do you mean?" asked Anna as she walked towards the creature.

"I did?" said Frodo in a confused voice. Anna turned around to look at Frodo "Did what?" she asked

"That's it then. We cannot get past that." said Sam

"Why can't we?" asked Anna

"The guards are there they might try to hurt us!" replied Sam

Anna held Frodo's hand and asked "You ok?"

"What? yeah I'm fine..." they all hear a horn blowing in the distance.

"What's that noise?" asked Anna

"The Orcs are blowing the horn to let the others know what to do!" replied Smeagol

"Oh..." she replied

Two enormous cave Trolls stretch and growl and then pull mighty gate open.

"Look the gate, it's opening! I can see a way down!" said Sam

Sam moves closer to the edge of the rock. Suddenly the rock underneath him gives away and he falls. Anna gasped "SAM!"

"SAM NO!" shouted Frodo

Frodo and Anna immediately went after him. "Frodo this is not a good idea...we could get caught!"

"Anna we will be fine trust me PLEASE!" said Frodo. Anna quickly ran behind Frodo swiftly.

Two easterlings soldiers see streams of dust coming down the cliff made by Frodo and Anna."Go faster!" said Anna

They move away from the troop to investigate. Anna and Frodo eventually reach Sam who was stuck in the scree. As the easterlings move closer and closer , Frodo throws his Elvish cloak over Anna and Sam including himself. Anna shivered she was scared that they would get caught. The soldiers where now in front of Sam and Anna. Anna gulped she stayed silent. The soldiers eyes saw nothing but a rock. Frodo, Anna and Sam peer from underneath the cloak. The soldiers soon leave and after a moment , Frodo and Anna pull Sam out.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Sam." said Frodo

"I know Mister Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there!" replied Sam

The trio prepare to take to make a run for the gate. "Now!" shouted Frodo

"Frodo wait!" yelled Anna

"No! No, no master! they catch you! they catch you! don't take it to him! he wants the precious. Always he's looking for it!And the precious is wanting to go back to him. We mustn't let him have it!" said Smeagol.

Frodo tries to make a run for it."NO!" Smeagol pulls Frodo back down. "There's another way. More secret. A dark way!" suggested Smeagol

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" questioned Sam

"Yeah! why didn't you?" Anna grabbed Smeagol's arm tightly.

Smeagol gulped "Master did not ask!"

"Master did not ask! seriously what is wrong with you!" yelled Anna

"He's up to something !" said Sam

"Are you saying there is another way to Mordor?" questioned Frodo

Anna rolled her eyes she crossed her arms."Yes there is a path , and some stairs , and then a tunnel." Anna and Sam watch The Black Gate close. Semagol starts to stroke Frodo's arm and buries his face into his cloak.

"He's led us this far Anna and Sam!" said Frodo

"Mister Frodo no!" complained Sam

"He's been true to his word..."

"No!" whisperers Sam

"Lead the way Smeagol!" Anna gets up and follows Frodo and Sam.

"Good Smeagol always helps!"

Sam and Anna stare at Smeagol in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey I'll make the next chapter ASAP! :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 : Rohan

On the plains of Rohan . Gandalf , Aragorn,Legolas, Elsa and Gimli as Edoras comes into the view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall Of Meduseld there dwells Theoden, King of Rohan , who's mind is over thrown . Saruman's hold over king Theoden is now very strong." says Gandalf

Elsa follows behind Legolas and Aragorn."Will we find my sister she has been missing !"

Gandalf looked at her and said "Your sister ? missing? how ..."

"I don't know where she went. Others have told me she went with Frodo and Sam.I have a feeling something bad has happened to her."

"Don't worry Queen Elsa we will find her..."

"I hope you're right!" replied Elsa sadly

In the hall Eowyn is kneeling before Theoden , she holds his hand in hers.

"My Lord , your son is dead, he is dead. My Lord ? Uncle?" she cried

Theoden stares ahead and his eyes are clouded and unseeing. Eowyn continued to hold his hand.

"Will you not go to him ? will you do nothing?" Eowyn started to weep.

"Be careful for what you say. Do not look for welcome here!" warned Gandalf

Elsa nodded her head. At Edoras , Eowyn is weeping at the dead Theodred's bed. She kisses his hand. Grima appears at the door.

"Oh,he...must have died some time in the night. What tragedy for the king to loose his only son and heir." Grima sits next to Eowyn on the bed and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand his passing is hard to accept, now that your brother has deserted you..."

Eowyn jumps away from him and throws off Grima's hand "Leave me alone snake!" she commanded

"Oh but you are alone ! who knows what you have spoken to the bitter watches of the night , when all your life seems to quickly shrink. The walls of your bower closing in about you. Like a hutch to trammel some wild thing in."

Grima puts his hand on her cheek and moves down her throat. "So fair so cold like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill."

Eowyn and Grima start to stare at each-other. "YOU'RE WORDS ARE POISON!" Eowyn starts to run out of the hall. She looks away in the sees riders coming towards Edoras.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey I'll make the next chapter <strong>


	18. Chapter 18 : Eowyn and Elsa

"You'll find more cheer in the Grave yard!" said Gimli

Elsa looked at him and said "Ok..."

she noticed Eowyn running across the fields. Eowyn looked up at Elsa and made eye contact. Elsa continued to look at her. They both stared at one another.

"Who are you?" asked Eowyn.

Elsa gasped she feared that her ice powers would be shown. "My...my name is Elsa I'm looking for my sister ...I can't find her."

"Elsa...it's ok don't be afraid!" said Eowyn in a calming voice."Who are you?" asked Elsa

"My name is Eowyn ... don't be afraid." Elsa looked at her and said "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Rohan and you ?" she replied

"Oh...I'm from Arendelle..." said Elsa

"Arendelle I've never heard of that place before what brings you to Rohan?"

"Well my friends and I are looking for my sister and four hobbits that went missing...Gandalf led us here."

"Gandalf? you know Gandalf?" asked Eowyn

"Yes I've known him since I was only a little girl. He is a very good friend of mine."

"Oh! how did you end up with them?"

Elsa sighed "It's a long story actually, a few weeks ago my sister Anna was missing. I fled from my kingdom to find her. I saw Gandalf at the edge of a mountain he told me to follow him 'cause he knew where my sister was somehow. So I followed him we went traveling for days , nights and finally he led me to a place called sister was there and we where reunited. Now I've lost her again...and I can't find her."

"Well Elsa it seems like you have a problem. We can try to find her but , I can't promise we will..." replied Eowyn

"Thank you...this means alot!"

"You're welcome Elsa."

Eowyn began to walk off , Elsa watched her walk away. She wrapped her shoulders around her face. Legolas saw her sitting alone and said "Hey everything ok?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me..." she replied

Legolas leaned over Elsa and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : keep an eye out for chapter 19 :D P.S. sorry if this was short I couldn't really think of anything else to write.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 : You're Special Elsa

Night came Elsa was exhausted from traveling she was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Elsa..." she turned around Legolas was standing in the door way.

"Legolas? sorry I didn't see you there for a moment."

"Can I come in?" he asked softly

"Sure I don't see why not..." Elsa walked towards him and kissed his shoulder.

He asked "Elsa why do you love me?"

Elsa was shocked she wasn't expecting him to ask her that."Well for many reasons you're nice , friendly, handsome, and you're gentle." she said while smiling.

Legolas looked at her and said "I like you because you're gorgeous,you're sweet,caring, and passionate."

Elsa started to blush "No one has ever said that about me before..."

"Well it's true,Elsa I don't care if you have ice powers. It's you I care about...your ice powers make you special."

"People see me as a monster Legolas. Back in Arendelle people are afraid of me."

Legolas sighed "They're just missing out! you're not a monster."

"Thank you!" Elsa and Legolas clasped their hands together. He touched her face and said "You're beautiful just the way you are..."

Elsa smiled at him and gave Legolas a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek lightly. His kisses where always so soft and tender which made Elsa feel happy. She could trust him with all her heart.

"Well I'm going to go to bed..." said Elsa

"Ok!" replied Legolas

Elsa got under the covers and looked at Legolas. He went up towards her and tucked the blankets on her. "Good night my Queen..."

he bent over and kissed her lips."Goodnight Legolas see you tomorrow morning!"

"Goodnight Elsa sweet dreams..."

Elsa watched Legolas leave. She suddenly felt lonely after he closed the door. She sighed to herself and said "I wonder what my sister is doing...where could she be?" Elsa laid her head on the pillow and went to sleep. She could see herself and Anna playing in the snow. She wished it could be that way again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey guys I'm going to make chapter 20 :)<strong> **sorry if this was short I wanted to show Legolas and Elsa's romance in this one ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 : Our Love Is breaking

Later that day Frodo,Sam,and Anna took a short break from walking.

"I'm hungry!" said Anna

They continue to follow Smeagol as he trys to catch a fish. Anna started to laugh at him "Hey Sam ! look at that fool..."

Sam laughed along they made fun of Smeagol from behind. Frodo looked at them and asked "What's so funny?"

Anna instantly stopped laughing "OH! nothing we where just uh..joking around you know. Just a casual joke he he..."

Frodo rolled his eyes "Hey stinker! don't go getting to far ahead!" said Sam

Anna laughed "Good one!"

Frodo suddenly glared at him and asked "Why do you do that?"

"What?" Sam asked

"Call him names run him down all the time?"

"Frodo don't you see he is no good!" said Anna

"Because...because that's what he is Mister Frodo they're 's naught left in 'im but lies and 's the ring he wants that's all he cares about!" replied Sam

"Yeah! I agree with you...I can see it how can't you Frodo?" said Anna

Frodo sighed "You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him.I want to help him Anna and Sam."

"But...what do you see in him I don't understand?" she asked

"Why?" Sam walked up towards him

"Because I have to believe he can come back."

"You can't save him Mister Frodo..." said Sam

"Yeah! he will remain evil...I just know it." replied Anna

Frodo snapped at Anna and said "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT? NOTHING!"

Anna suddenly feels tears coming in her eyes. She began to walk away slowly.

"I'm sorry Anna I don't know why I said that." said Frodo

"NO DON'T APOLOGIZE ! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she stormed off crying in pools of tears.

Sam watches Anna run away and then turns to Frodo and says "I do it's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it.I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely 's taken hold of you Mister have to fight it!"

"I know what I have to do Ring was entrusted to it 's my task! MINE! MY OWN!" Frodo starts to walk away.

"Can't you hear yourself?don't you know what you sound like?" said Sam

Frodo walked away without looking back.

That night Anna was sitting near a lake looking at her reflections she started to cry "Elsa I shouldn't had left you what was I thinking I'm so stupid!"

Frodo tip-toed towards her and said "Are you ok?"

Anna scoffed "What do you want?"

"I just came to talk..." Anna ignored him she stared at the water.

"Anna I'm sorry for what I did earlier today it wasn't right..."

"Leave me alone Frodo I don't want to talk to you. Just please go!"

"But...Anna I...I'm sorry"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" she got up and walked away. Frodo frowned as she left.

"You scare me sometimes you know?" she said

"Scare you? how do I scare you?" he questioned sadly

"You are obsessed with that Ring! you ignore me half of the time! what happened to the Frodo that loved me?" she bursted out with tears.

"Anna what are you talking about?" said Frodo

"It's true you ignore me I ask you something you don't answer you treat me like I'm not even there! FRODO WHAT'S HAPPEND TO YOU? if you do this to me again our relationship is OVER!"

Frodo gulped "I understand..." he started to walk away in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note " Uh-Oh looks like Anna and Frodo's relationship is slipping away and breaking in to pieces. I'll continue to write more :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 : Gollum and Smeagol

That night Smeagol was sitting on a rock.

"We wants it ...we needs it!" says Gollum

"No not Master!" replied Smeagol

"Yes,precious false. They will cheat you , hurt you, LIE!" yelled Gollum

"Masters my friend..." said Smeagol

"You don't have any friends! nobody likes you!" said Gollum mockingly.

Smeagol covered his ears "Not listening! I'm not listening."

"You're a liar and a theif!" said Gollum

Smeagol shakes his head and says "Nope..."

Gollum's voice growled out "Murderer!"

Smeagol starts to whimper "Go away!" he cries

"Go away? HA HA HA!" laughed Gollum

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" said Smeagol

"Where would be without me? Gollum! Gollum! I saved us. It was me!we survived because of me!"shouted Gollum

"Not anymore!" said Smeagol in a confident voice

Gollum was startled at what he said "What did you say?"

"Master looks after us now. We don't need you!" replied Smeagol

"What?" questioned Gollum

"Leave now and never come back!" commanded Smeagol

"NO!" growled Gollum

"LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" shouts Smeagol

Gollum growls and bares his teeth "ARGH!"

"I SAID LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" he shouted even louder

Smeagol starts to pant and look and at the ground."We...we told him to go. And away he goes precious!" cheered Smeagol

"Gone! Gone ! Gone!Smeagol is free!"

The next morning Anna found herself laying down on Frodo. She scooted away. Frodo woke up and asked "Good morning my sleeping beauty? are you still mad at me?"

Anna didn't answer she got up and left. Frodo followed and said "Anna didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry what did you say? I was to busy ignoring you!" she stormed off.

Frodo stood in shock "What did I do?" he turned to Sam

"She told me she was still mad at you Mister Frodo. You yelled at her I can understand why she is still upset." replied Sam

"But I said I was sorry!"

Sam sighed "I don't know what to tell you! I would just let her calm down for awhile."

Anna sat down near the water that was close by. She splashed water on her face and sighed."Frodo doesn't understand..." she said to herself.

She got back up and walked back to them. Anna saw Smeagol running by and followed him. She asked "What's that?"

"This is is breakfast!" replied Smeagol. Smeagol brings the two rabbits and drops them into Frodo's lap.

"THAT'S GROSS!" shouted Anna

"They are young! they are tender! they are they are! eat them! eat them!"

Smeagol bites and tears the raw meat. Frodo looked away . "I'm going to puke!" complained Anna as she covered her eyes.

"You'll make him sick , you will, behaving like that!" said Sam holding while holding the two rabbits.

"There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

Sam was making a pot of stew. "ARGH what's it doing? Stupid fat hobbit! it ruins it!" complained Smeagol

"What's to ruin? There's hardly any meat in them." said Sam

Anna sat down next to him she saw Frodo walking away. He hears a faint calling sound that captures his attention.

"What we need is a few good taters." added Sam

"What's taters precious? what's taters uh?" asked Smeagol

"PO-TAY-TOES! Boil 'em mash 'em stick ' 'em in a stew! lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish."

Anna laughed "Hey that could be a song ha ha ha...it can go like this Boil'em mash'em stick'em in a stew! get it?" joked Anna

"It does sound catchy!" said Sam

Smeagol sticks his tongue out "Pbbbttt!"

"Even you couldn't say no to that." Sam takes a sip of stew

"That smells so good!" said Anna

"Oh yes we could ! spoil nice fish !" Smeagol scrambles next up close to Sam and says "Give it to us raw ...and wriggling!" said Smeagol with a sickening face.

"You can keep nasty chips!" Smeagol eventually hops away.

"You're hopeless!" said Sam

"Glad that's over!" said Anna while taking a sip of stew.

"This is not bad!" she said while looking at Sam.

"Thank you!" he replied back

Frodo continues to follow the source of the sound. Anna and Sam notices that he is gone. "No not again!" whined Anna as she got up.

"Mister Frodo?" said Sam in a worried voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : I will make one more chapter!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 : The Rangers

Anna and Sam find Frodo laying down near some bushes looking at a Haradrim army marching across the land. Anna glared at Frodo and said "Don't talk to me!"

Frodo looked at her and said "Anna I understand you're upset with me at the moment but , please try to get over it!"

"HMPH!" grouched Anna. Anna scooted away from him and laid near Sam. Smeagol moves close to him and says 'Wicked men servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The dark one is gathering all of his armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready."

"Ready to do what?" asked Anna.

"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in the shadow..." replied Smeagol.

"We've got to get moving. Come on Anna and Sam." Anna got up and followed behind Frodo.

Sam and Anna suddenly grab Frodo's arm. "Mister Frodo! look it's an Oliphaunt."

The giant Oliphaunts appear . They are carrying soldiers and supplies on their backs. Anna watched as they crossed the land.

"No one at home will believe this!" said Sam in a proud voice. Anna looked at Sam and smiled at him.

Smeagol begins to sneak away. Frodo looked behind his shoulder and said "Smeagol?"

All the sudden pandemonium breaks out soldiers are being ambushed. The rangers where firing deadly arrows at the soldiers and Oliphaunts from behind the of the Oliphaunts starts trumpeting and stomping Frodo and Sam. Anna started to yell she moved out of the way. A man named Faramir takes an aim for the soldier. He falls from the Oliphaunt and lands right behind Frodo , Anna and Sam. Anna gasped she called out "Who did that?"

"We've lingered here for too long. Come on Anna and Sam." Frodo accidentally bumps into a Gondorian Ranger. Anna turns around she sees other Rangers surrounding her and Sam.

"Who are you?" she asked sternly

"My name is Faramir !" he throws Frodo on the ground.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Anna madly.

"Your boyfriend will get much worse than that!" said Faramir

"Get off of me!" she cried out.

"If he doesn't learn to behave himself!" added Faramir as he grabbed Anna's arm.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Frodo. Two rangers came from behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Be quiet!" yelled the Ranger.

"What's your name?" asked Faramir

"Frodo Baggins is my name." He replied

Faramir continued to grab Anna's arm. "And you...my lovely. What do they call you?" he asked

Anna and Faramir looked at each-other face to face. Anna gulped and said "My name is Princess Anna. I'm from Arendelle."

Frodo kept still while the Rangers held him. He started to look at at Faramir who was talking to her.

"A princess? why in the world are you here?"

"I...I...came with Frodo and his friend Sam. We are trying to complete this journey." She replied

"Come along ! we must get going before twilight..." said Faramir

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey people it's me again I will make the next chapter XD<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 : The Wargs

Later that day Gimli was talking Elsa and Eowyn. "It's true you don't see to many Dwarf women."

Elsa began to laugh while she was looking at at Gimli."Some say that Dwarf women don't even exists..." said Gimli in a disappointed voice.

"You have nice hair you do know that right?" said Gimli. Elsa smiled at him and said "Dwarf stop flirting you know I'm taken by some one else."

Gimli scoffed "Well who might that be?"

"His name is Legolas!" she said while looking at him.

"Legolas?you're dating this blonde chick?" laughed Gimli

"Hey! hush your mouth your only jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't." Replied Legolas.

"That of course is ridiculous !" said Gimli while throwing his hands in the air. Elsa and Legolas tried to keep in their laughter. His horse neighed and took off galloping. Gimli suddenly let out a cry as he fell off his horse. Elsa laughed out loud as she and Eowyn ran towards him.

"I'm alright! it was deliberate! it was deliberate! it was deliberate!" said Gimli as he sat up while Elsa and Eowyn helped him. Elsa looked at Legolas who was smiling at her the whole time. She smiled back with the wind in her hair and the sun behind her.

The people of Rohan stopped for a break. Elsa sat down near Legolas and rested her head on his shoulder. "You tired my Queen?" he asked worriedly.

"Very..."replied Elsa. The people mostly slept,ate,talked the soldiers where guarding around the border.

"Hello Aragorn!" said Elsa as he sat down next to her.

"Hello Elsa!" he said with a smile on his was passing out stew. She handed the bowl to Elsa and Legolas.  
>"Thank you!" said Elsa.<p>

"No problem your majesty enjoy!" she said while walking off. Elsa began to yawn she looked at Legolas and said "I can't wait to go home."

Legolas took a sip of stew and asked "Wait home?why do you want to go home?"

"I miss Arendelle the only problem is I won't be with you."

"I know how much you miss home Elsa but as soon as this journey is over with. You will go home I promise." Said Aragorn.

Suddenly Aragorn heard a noise and shouted out "WARGS!" Elsa got confused "Wait what is he talking about?"

"They're not my kind of people!" replied Legolas. He reached out for his bow and arrow. Elsa shouted out "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Aragorn jumped on a horse along with Legolas. Elsa watched as she was in shock.

"ELSA! go with the women and children!" commanded Aragorn as everybody fled.

"NO I CAN FIGHT!" she shouted back angrily.

"ELSA GO! I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE YOU!" yelled Legolas while looking at her.

"We are not going to argue about this!NOW GO" said Aragorn.

Elsa cried out "I'M GOING WITH YOU!" she went up towards Legolas and had tears coming from her eyes.

"GO ELSA! I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!"

"FINE!" she said while storming off. Gimli laughed as he charged towards the wargs."All of the riders head of the column!"said Aragorn.

Gimli let out a battle of cry as he charged at the Orc that was nearby. Elsa followed Eowyn while they where fighting. She began to panic. Aragorn and Legolas's horses have been shot down dead. Some of Theoden's soldiers where shot down. There where people screaming and crying and the sounds of neighs coming from the horses. She had never seen anything like it. Thankfully the women and children made it safetly. Legolas took out his arrow killing an Orc that was near him. Gimli was on the ground a warg was nearly crushing him to death. Elsa turned around she saw the warg and shot ice from her hands. Everyone was startled by her power. She looked at them and said "Don't worry my powers won't hurt you!" Elsa watched as Legolas shot the Orc that was about to stab him. Elsa heard a roar coming from behind her. She gasped and put her hands in front of her face and shot out even more ice. The Orc growled at her as she continued to use her ice powers. She pushed the Orc off her.

"ELSA!" shouted Aragorn as he leapt on the creature near her. Elsa yelled out "GO I'LL HANDLE THE REST!" she commanded. She tightened her hands together making it filled with ice. She suddenly let out an icy blast it filled the air. The warg went up towards her and Aragorn it jumped on Elsa making her fall down near the cliff her and Aragorn where on. Aragorn lost his balance and fell off. "ARAGORN!" she shouted out. The warg was on top of her growling and snarling. She tried to wiggle free. Legolas took out an arrow and shot the creatures head. Elsa fidgeted "Legolas? where are you?"

"I'm right here where is Aragorn?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders they started search the battlefield. Gimli spotted a nearly dead Orc on the ground two arrows where piercing him. Gimli held his axe near his throat.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AND I WILL EASE YOUR PASSING!" said Gimli in anger. Legolas and Elsa ran over to him.

"He is dead took a little tumble off the cliff!" said the Orc as he coughed. Legolas had anger filled in his body he took the Orc by it's neck. "YOU LIE!" shouted Legolas in anger. Elsa had never seen him so upset before. She watched as the Orc stifled out laughs then he died. Elsa stood near Legolas and asked "Did he die?"

"No!" they ran over to the cliff where Aragorn had fallen.

"Get the wounded on the horse! the wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead!" said Theoden.

Elsa and Legolas followed behind him. Elsa sighed in sadness knowing that it was her fault that Aragorn was dead because of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hello I finally uploaded chapter 23 I will make chapter 24 right now sorry it took me a long time to update I was being lazy XD<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 : Alive?

"It's all my fault! I could have saved him." Shouted Elsa while crying in tears. Legolas looked at her and said "it's not your fault don't blame yourself."

He put his hands on her face and wiped her tears. "Why is everything my fault!"

"Elsa!it's not your fault please stop saying that. that warg was on top of you there was nothing you could do."

"I still could have grabbed his hand!" she said in a weeping voice. Everyone was sad they rode to Helms deep without Aragorn. Eowyn straightened up for the sound of their return. Elsa was holding Legolas's arm as they walked into the building. Eowyn ran to her uncle.

"So... a few of you have returned." Elsa looked at her it seemed like she was looking for someone in particular.

"Our people are safe we paid for it with many lives." Said Theoden as he took off his armor. Gimli took off his helmet and said 'My lady..."

"Lord Aragorn...where is he?" she asked worriedly. Elsa started to cry. She buried her face in Legolas's clothes. Tears came from Eowyns eyes as Gimli nodded. Elsa kept crying "LEGOLAS FIRST I LOOSE MY SISTER ! NOW I LOOSE ARAGORN! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!" she bursted out crying with tears.

"He fell!" said Gimli. Eowyn gasped she started to cry. She ran off to find her uncle.

That night Elsa was outside looking at the stars above her. The wind was blowing lightly on her skin. She could see her sister building a snowman up in the stars. She could see Aragorn smiling down at her. She put her hands on her face. She had flashbacks of her sister playing. There was no use of looking for her sister. Elsa noticed Legolas walking towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Elsa looked up at him and said "I want to be left alone..."

Legolas nodded his head "As you wish..." he got up and kissed her lips. She watched as he began to leave.

"Oh what am I going to do now..."

The next day in the morning Elsa was sitting down eating bread and an apple."Good morning Elsa!" said Legolas while sitting next to her.

"Good morning..." she said sadly. Legolas sighed "Elsa I..."

Suddenly a guard came into the room yelling out "He is alive!" everybody gasped and looked up. "He who is he?" asked Elsa.

"Lord Aragorn is alive!" said another guard. "What alive? how?" asked Elsa.

"Where is where is he?I'm going to kill him!" said Gimli in a hurry. Aragorn appeared in the hallway. Elsa was in complete total shock. "ARAGORN!" she shouted. She immediately fled from the table.

"You are the luckiest! canniest and most reckless man I ever knew bless you laddie!" said Gimli in excitement while hugging him.

Elsa jumped over towards him and hugged him tightly."I thought I lost you..." she said while crying.

Aragorn comforted her and said "You did for a minute..."

Legolas smiled at him and put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder "We're glad you're alright my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : hello I will make the next chapter in awhile ;)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 : The Ring Goes To Gondor

Frodo,Sam and Anna's eyes where blind folded. The guards finally took them off. Anna gasped "WHAT THE?What happened?"

Faramir looked at her and said "Don't worry you highness you're in a safe place..."

Anna scoffed "SAFE?YOU BLIND FOLDED US! HOW DO YOU CALL THAT SAFE?"

Frodo tried to calm her put his hands on her shoulders."Get off me!" she yelled.

"Don't touch me again!"

"The men tell me you are Orc spies." Said Faramir.

"Wait what?" asked Anna.

"Now wait just a minute!" said Sam as he got up.

Anna looked at Faramir and said "We're not spies! what are Orcs anyway?"

"Well if your not spies then who are you? SPEAK!" he said in a serious tone of voice.

"We are hobbits of the Shire this is Princess Anna of Arendelle and Samwise Gamgee." Said Frodo.

Faramir looked at Sam and said "His body guard..."

He looked over at Anna who was glaring at him the whole time."Are you supposed to be his girlfriend?" Frodo began to sweat in embarrassment.

Anna's face was turning red."UH...that's none of your business!so stay out of it!" she snapped.

Faramir took a step back and said "And where is your skulking friend? That gangly creature?he had an ill favored look". Faramir walked away from them. Anna gasped she asked "Guys where is Gollum?"

Frodo looked at her and said "I don't know! Anna I want to talk to you later on tonight..."

Anna grumbled out "What's there to talk about? you yelled at me!"

Later that night Sam and Anna where fast asleep. Frodo shook Anna's shoulder and said "Anna wake up!"

"Huh what?is it morning yet?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Frodo laughed to himself "No!"

"Why are you waking me up?" Frodo looked at her and sighed "Look we need to talk but somewhere else more private."

Anna got up and stretched out her arms."Ok fine..."

"I'm sorry about yelling at you. I promise I will never do that was wrong of me to do. It was a really crummy thing to say to my girlfriend I should have known better do you forgive me?"

Anna sighed "Frodo...I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked sadly.

"I feel like our relationship is falling apart.I just..."

Frodo felt his heart pounding "I LOVE YOU!" he said in a hurry.

Anna turned around and looked at him and said "What?"

"I love you!" he said once again. Anna couldn't even speak they both stared at each-other.

Suddenly Frodo pushed his lips against hers. She started to kiss him back. Soon things where getting heated. Frodo kissed her chin and neck. Anna groaned as Frodo pulled her closer towards his lips. Frodo's hands where roaming on her body. She started giggle as she kissed his forehead. Anna started pull his hair roughly. Frodo started to kiss her cheek. Frodo put his hands on her arms. He tilted her neck and said "Anna I love you."

Anna looked at him and said "I love you too!"

They continued to kiss each-other Anna laughed lightly as Frodo stroked her neck."Ok lover boy you need some rest..."

"Are you still mad at me?"he shook her head "No! I forgive you..." she kissed his cheek and smiled at him. All the sudden they heard a scream coming from Gollum. Anna was startled "What was that?" she quickly got up he looked at Frodo.

"That's Gollum!" shouted Frodo. Anna rolled her eyes "That dumb idiot!"

Sam sprang up and stood near her and asked "What's going on?"

"Gollum is in trouble I guess I'm following Frodo."

"Ok then..." said Sam. Frodo saw Smeagol being grabbed.

"Don't hurt him!Don't struggle!Smeagol!listen to Master!" hollered Frodo. Anna stood where she was. She watched as Frodo tried to help Smeagol.

"Master!"cried Smeagol. Anna grabbed Frodo's arm and said "Stop! let him go!"

"But he needs me!" said Frodo in determination.

"FRODO! please..." she begged. Frodo watched as the guards took him away. Anna pulled Frodo towards her and said "You have to understand he is no good."

Frodo sighed he held her hand and said " Anna he...doesn't know any better."

"Frodo I know what he is like..." she replied. Faramir appeared and looked at Frodo. He went up towards him and put his sword on Frodo's ring. Frodo's eyes where closed.

"GO AWAY!" yelled Frodo in a scared voice.

"STOP IT! LEAVE 'IM ALONE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" said Sam in anger. Anna looked at Frodo who was near a wall sitting alone.

"Frodo is going to destroy this ring!" shouted Anna.

"That's where we're heading to Mordor , the mountain of fire!" yelled Sam.

"Osgiliath is in war. It is under call for reinforcements." Said Faramir while staring at them.

Anna sat next to Frodo and tried to calm him down."It's ok!" she said softly.

"The Ring will go to Gondor..." said Faramir.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey I'll make one more chapter :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 : Prepare For Battle!

"Elsa and Legolas I would advice you suit up for war!" said Gimli. Elsa asked "War?what are you talking about?"

"There is going to be a war! be prepared for battle!" replied Gimli.

"Right?" said Elsa in a confused voice. Legolas put the armor on her body and said "Stay by my side don't leave me."

"I won't Legolas..." she said."I'm scared though how am I going to fight. I've never fought like this before."

"Don't be scared Elsa I will protect you!" Legolas went up towards her and gave Elsa a hug. Elsa's cheeks turned red she started to blush. She hugged him back. Gimli rolled his eyes "Love birds!"

Elsa didn't want to let go of Legolas everything felt perfect at least for a few minutes. Then Aragorn came across them and said "Legolas I need to talk to you."

"Sure my Lord! bye my lady." He kissed Elsa's lips as he left.

"What is it Aragorn?" he asked.

"Farmers ,farriers , stable boys...these are no soldiers!" shouted Aragorn. Everyone heard him and stood silent. Legolas eyed at him.

Elsa never made a sound. "Most have seen to many winters!" said Gimli while walking off.

"Or too few look at them they're frighted Boe a hun,neled herain caer mening?" questioned Legolas in elf language. Elsa looked at Gimli and whispered "What is he saying?"

"They are speaking elf ..." he replied.

"Si berithar hyn. Amar na ned Edoras." Replied Aragorn while glaring at Legolas. Elsa watched them in confusion.

"Aragorn! men i u ortheri ! Nathan daged aen!" said Legolas. Elsa tapped Legolas shoulder she tried to get his attention.

"NOT NOW!" said Legolas angry. Elsa backed up slowly "Sorry..."

Aragorn stepped forward in front of Legolas and said "Than I shall die as one of them!" Elsa was startled by Aragorn's voice. She nearly jumped.

Aragorn shook his head and stormed out of the room. Legolas looked at Elsa she shrugged her shoulders.

"Let him go lad! let him be." Said Gimli while putting his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly a horn was sounded from the distance.

Elsa walked near Legolas and asked "What was that?"

"That is no Orc horn!" said Legolas while walking away.

"But wait what do you think it is?" asked Elsa.

"There's only one way to find out!"

"Elsa tell the soldiers to open the gates hurry!meet me in the battlefield!" said Legolas.

Elsa saw soldiers standing near the door. "OPEN THE GATES!" she shouted.

"OPEN THEM UP HURRY!" Elsa had remembered how much her sister wanted the gates in Arendelle to be opened. She sighed "Anna I promise we will find you."

Elsa pushed the soldiers on the door. The gates had finally opened the entire Lothlorein army of elves marched in. Elsa sighed in relief as they came in.

"How is this possible?" asked Theoden.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between the elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Said Haldir. He stopped talking and looked at Elsa. He bowed down to her "Your majesty!" he leaned over and kissed Elsa's hand.

"We are thankful to have you here!"

Elsa smiled at him and said "Let's just get this battle over with!"

Elsa went outside she saw Legolas standing in the crowded army of soldiers. She went over next to him. Elsa saw Aragorn he looked over at her and smiled. "Ready for battle your majesty!"asked Legolas.

"I was born ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : Hey I might write one more chapter I will see though :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 : The Battle Of Helms Deep!

The Uruk army got closer felt scared she didn't know what to do.A horn was sounded in the distance. She looked over at Legolas and said "I'm worried I might loose you..."

Legolas turned around to look at her and said "You won't!"

The Uruks where getting even closer. She took a deep breath and took out a sword.

"SHOW NO MERCY! FOR YOU ALL SHALL RECEIVE NONE!" yelled Aragorn.

"What's happening out there?" asked Gimli while jumping.

"Shall I describe it to you?Or would you like me to find a box?" asked Legolas he began to chuckle at him. The Uruk-Hai began to chant and roar in frustration.

"So it begins..." said Theoden while watching the charging Uruk-Hai coming.

"Prepare to fire!" yelled Aragorn. Elsa saw arrows being shot in the air all at once. The Uruks began to fall on the ground as the arrows hit them. The Orcs yelled the battle was getting even worse now then Elsa expected. Elsa turned around she saw The Uruk-Hai pulling up the ladders.

"Ladders!" shouted Aragorn in a stern voice."Swords!swords!" he called out. Elsa quickly fought one of The Uruk-Hai she let her ice powers loose. She looked up at the Uruk-Hai it was frozen solid. She hit thirty more Orc was heading towards jumped in front of her and repeatedly shot his arrow.

"I'm on seventeen!" stated Gimli as he continued to fight.

"Nineteen!" said Legolas with a smirk on his face.

"I'm on ten!" added Elsa.

"Ten?" questioned Gimli.

"I've never fought like this before so cut me some slack." She replied.

The trio of friends continued to fight bravely. Elsa stabbed her eleventh Orc as she ran behind Gimli.

All the sudden it seemed like everyone was focused on one thing. The causeway , the Uruk-Hai army was standing near it trying to use it as a sheild for protection.

"Get to the causeway! shoot! shoot!" yelled Elsa. She followed Legolas as he shot his arrows. The men and elves shot all of their arrows. The Orcs where having a hard time bringing the shields down.

"Is this it?" said Theoden."Is this all you conjure Sauraman?"

All the men began to shout loudly. The Orcs set off two bombs in the felt the ground shake "What was that?"

"It was a bomb..." replied Legolas. "A bomb?" she asked. Elsa tried to gather as many men as she possibly could.

"Togo hon dad Legolas!" said Aragorn to Legolas. Legolas shot the Orc that was getting closer to them.

"Nice shot!" complimented Elsa.

"Thanks!" replied Legolas.

"Dago hon ! Dago hon!" yelled Aragorn out loud. An Orc came running at Elsa she qucikly stabbed it.

"I'm on twelve now!" she told Legolas while grinning at him. The bridge above the gate way was suddenly blown off by the bombs. Bridge pieces , Orcs , men and even elves where sent flying into the air and then on to the ground. Elsa watched as they fell.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Stay here with me!" replied Legolas.

"Come on we can take them!" shouted Gimli.

"It's a long way!" said Aragorn. Elsa heard the vicious cries of Uruk-Hai being made. Aragorn tossed gimli in the army of Uruk-Hai that was surrounding the door.

"Shore up the door!" ordered Theoden. Everyone began to barricade the door including Elsa. She pushed with all her might. The Uruk-Hai where lifted on to the ladders. Legolas shot one of the ropes with his arrow which made the ladder start to fall it fell onto the Uruk-Hai army. Legolas shot another ladder that was nearly going down. Theoden began to retreat.

"Pull everybody back!they've broken enough! The castle is breached back up!" Yelled shot out his arrows at the army.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : hey sorry for the late update ;)<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 : The Nazgul

Faramir led Frodo,Sam and Anna through the hills. Anna asked "Why are we here?"

"Because this is the way to Mordor your highness." He replied

Anna looked at Frodo he was holding on to the ring that was on his was getting heavier and heavier.

"The ring will not save Gondor! it only has the power to destroy,please let me go!" asked Frodo in a pleading voice. Anna glared at Faramir.

"Hurry!" he replied. The guards pushed them."Ow!" shouted Anna.

"Do do we have to go so fast ?" she complained.

"Look Ogiliath burns!" called out a ranger."Wait what did he just say?" asked Anna in a confused voice.

"Mordor has come..." said the Ranger. The trio where pushed again but more quickly this grunted she tried to get away.

"Please stop squirming!" yelled the Ranger he gave her an annoyed look. All the sudden Frodo's eyes widened and he started to turn pale. Anna looked at him and asked "You ok Frodo?"

"Mister Frodo!" said Sam.

"It's calling to it...Sam and Anna. The eye is almost on me." Said Frodo his eyes slipped back into his head he eventually re-opened them. Anna watched in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The ring!" he replied. Frodo began to zone out Anna grabbed his arm.

"What are doing?" she yelled out.

"Hold on Mister Frodo you'll be alright!" said Sam in a comforting voice. Faramir came up towards them. Anna kept shaking his arm "FRODO!" she shouted.

"Take them to my father! tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change or fortunes this war!" ordered Faramir. The guards shoved them apart.

"Do you wanna know what happened to Boromir?" said Sam rather mad.

"You want to know why your brother died? he tried to take the ring from Frodo! After swearing an Oath to protect him! HE TRIED TO KILL HIM!" he added.

"The ring drove your brother mad!" yelled Anna.

"Watch out!" shouted a nearby Ranger.A boulder crashed into a tower and shattered it. Anna gasped she stood in one place. Frodo's eyes grew even more wide. He stared at the creature that was in front of him.

"FRODO!" cried Anna as she tried to reach him.

Frodo never turned to look at her "They're here,They've come." A screech was let out in the air. Sam and Anna covered their ears.

"What the heck is that?" she shouted.

"Nazgul!"Yelled Faramir.

"Stay here keep out of sight!" he said to them. Anna nodded her head she watched as he left to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :Guys I'm super sorry about the short chapter I think the next one will be longer :D<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 : Samwise The Brave

"The fortress is taken over it's over..."said Theoden in a quiet voice. Soldiers went to protect the Hornburg was taken over.

"We're riding out with down into the caves with the women and children you'll be much safer there." Said Legolas while looking at Elsa.

She nodded her head and kissed him goodbye."Will I see you again?" she asked.

Legolas turned around and said "You will I promise." He watched as Elsa left.

"The sun is rising!" said Gimli while pointing. Aragorn looked at the small suddenly remembered Gandalf once had told him a long time ago.

"Look to my first coming at the first light of the fifth day. At dawn look to the east."

"Yes!" shouted Gimli as he ran off the stairs.

"Yes!yes! the horn of Helm Hammerhead shall sound in the deep one last time." Said Theoden as he got on his horse.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" he added. They all charged straight into Hornburg. Elsa gasped she saw a midst of the rising sun. Gandalf The White stood while leading the people of Rohirrim.

"EOMER!" he suddenly shouted. Elsa came running towards him. She embraced her arms around Gandalf. She said "We're glad your're here!"

"So am I..." he replied while smiling down at her. The sun began to rise even higher. The Uruk-Hai began to turn around they where blinded by the bright light of the sun. The Orcs roared they wanted to fight back. Elsa watched as the Orc crowd grew more dangerous.

Anna and Sam watched Frodo slowly walking up towards the Nazgul.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" yelled Anna panicky.

"Where are you going?" said Sam in a scared voice. Everything around Frodo faded away. He never paid any attention to Anna and Sam. The Black Rider stared at Frodo that had the ring in his hand. Faramir was staring in fear. Anna called his name once more "FRODO!ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Sam gasped "Anna? excuse your language."

"I don't care I want my Frodo back! he is not the same as he used to be."She raced up to the bridge Frodo was on. She immediately grabbed a hold of his was as if he where hypnotized. Frodo turned towards her and pushed her down. She scoffed and yelled out "What is wrong with you?YOU'RE NOT THE FRODO I REMEMBER?" she said while crying in tears. Frodo held the ring in his hands. The Rider watched him pull it out. Sam hurried over towards grabbed his hand. The Nazgul moved even closer this the sudden Anna jumped on to Frodo they both tumbled down the stairs as they toppled over each other. Frodo took out his sword and put it on her began to cry with pools of tears.

"Frodo..." she said while weeping. Anna looked up at him. He continued to have the sword up her throat.

"It's me Anna don't you know your Anna? your only princess...Frodo." She shed tears down her begin to shake as Frodo slowly got backed away from her. Frodo put down his sword. Anna stood back up she walked near him and sat down.

"Anna I'm so sorry what was I thinking?" he said sadly as he looked at her in the eye. She laid her head on his shoulder and said "I love know that I forgive you." She nuzzled into the side of his neck. He nuzzled back and said "I can't do it..."

"What?" she said in a shocked voice.

"I can't complete this task." He said while looking at her.

"Frodo...sometimes in life we have to learn the hard I know you're stressed I can remember You'll be in my heart for as long as I live."

"We have victory!we have victory!" shouted Theoden. He raised his sword in the air. Elsa cheered with everybody else. She looked for Legolas everywhere but couldn't find him.

"Legolas!Legolas!Legolas!" she called out his name multiple times. She bumped into someone. Elsa looked up it was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

"Hello Elsa..."

"LEGOLAS!" she shouted in happiness. She went up to Legolas and grasped him into her arms. Legolas kissed her lips roughly. She never hesitated to kiss back. All they could hear was the sound of people cheering but nothing mattered at that moment.

"But in the end it's only a passing thing...this shadow. This darkness must pass.A new day will when the sun shines it will shine out the where the stories that stayed with meant something even if you where too small to I think Mister Frodo , I do understand.I know in those stories had lots of chances turning back only they didn't! They kept going because they where holding on to something." Said Sam emotionally while looking at the distance.

"What are we holding onto Sam?" asked Frodo. Anna begin to have tears coming down as she looked at him.

Anna and Sam both pulled him up. Sam looked at him and said "There's some good in this world Mister Frodo and it's worth fighting for." He replied.

Anna nodded her head "Listen to your friend Frodo he is right." Smeagol looked up and understood too.

"I think at last we understand each other now Frodo Baggins and Princess Anna." Said Faramir he gave Anna a quick wink.

"Thank you sir!" said Anna.

"You know the laws of our laws of your father! if you let them go your life will be forfeit." Said a Ranger to Faramir.

"Then it is them!" he said back. The soldiers let them go.

Later that day Sam and Anna walked behind Frodo as they made their way into the really talked it was silent for a short while.

"I wonder if we'll be put into songs or tales?" wondered Sam. Anna and Frodo chuckled at him as they turned to look at him.

"I think 't you agree Frodo?" she asked warmly. Frodo smiled at her and said "Of course dear." He kissed her head and rested his arm on her shoulder. Anna looked at him and smiled.

"I wonder if people will ever 's hear about Frodo and the they'll say yes that's one of my favorite stories. Frodo was really courageous dad wasn't he dad? yes my most famous of the that's saying alot." Said Sam while thinking. Anna laughed at his story.

"Gee won't that be something." She said while looking at Frodo who was smiling at her. He knew what she was thinking.

"If I ever had any children I would want them to know about their father." Said Anna. She held Frodo's hand as they continued to walk.

"If I ever had children I would want them to know more about their mother, Anna the beautiful." Said Frodo while looking at looked at the ground she was starting to blush.

"Huh? you left out one of the chief characters Samwise The Brave..." said Anna proudly.

"Anna..." said Sam while walking near her.

"Now Anna you shouldn't make fun.I was being serious."

"So was I." She replied back at Sam.

"Samwise The Brave..." announced Sam out loud. Anna giggled she looked at him and grinned. Anna clasped her hands around Frodo's.

"Where is Smeagol?" asked Anna while looking around.

"Smeagol!" called out Frodo.

"Master looks after us! Master wouldn't hurt us!"

"Master broke his promise..."

"Don't ask Smeagol poor poor Smeagol."

"Master betrayed us! wicked! Tricksey ! FALSE! we ought to wring his filthy neck! kill him! kill him! kill all three of them. And then we take the precious and then we be the master!"

"Fat hobbit and Master's stupid red headed girlfriend always watching."

"The we stabs them out! put out his eyes!. And then kill her! making master weak...SUFFER!"

"Yes...Yes..."

"Kill them!"

"Yes! no...no...it's too risky ! it's too risky."

Smeagol could hear Anna and Frodo calling his name behind a nearby tree next to him.

"We could let Anna do it..."

"Yes she could do it..."

"Yes precious she could...and we takes it once there all DEAD!"

"Once they're dead..."

"Shh..."

Smeagol made his decision and joined them again.

"This way hobbits and Princess Anna..." Said Smeagol while coming out from behind the tree.

"Follow me..."

The three friends continue their way to Mount Doom somewhere far way from home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note : OMG I can't believe I finished it already. One more story to go YAY! I will update book 3 soon :D<strong>


End file.
